THE COVER
by R3WS
Summary: diantara profesi kesetiaan kepada negara dan kelangsungan hidup dengan kekasih , dilema yang melanda persahabatan dan masalah yang tak ada ujungnya terjebak dalam masalalu kelam dan tugas yang harus dihadapi , akankah mereka dapat mengatasi itu semua ?


COVER

Disclaimer : story its mine!

Cast : karna menghindari adanya kesirikan jadi semua menjadi pemeran utama

(kyuhyun x esa = kim luhwa)

(sehun x silva = kwon yooin)

(kai x wulan = yu sookyung = soyou)

(Chanyeol x rahma = jung haemi)

(D.O x reni = im naeri)

Rate : T to M (word)

Summary : diantara profesi kesetiaan kepada negara dan kelangsungan hidup dengan kekasih , dilema yang melanda persahabatan dan masalah yang tak ada ujungnya terjebak dalam masalalu kelam dan tugas yang harus dihadapi , akankah mereka dapat mengatasi itu semua ?

Usia

Kyuhyun : 22. Esa. : 20

D.O : 21. Reni. : 20

Chanyeol : 20. Rahma : 18

Kai. : 20. Wulan. : 19

Sehun. : 19. Silva. : 18

Prolog : we

Di pusat kota seoul yang ramai penduduknya terdapat sebuah universitas elit yang mempunyai kualitas tidak beda jauh dengan universitas di art univercity sebuah kampus yang memfokuskan mahasiswanya mempunyai bakat di bidang seni tapi tetap menyediakan berbagai jurusan yang bisa di bilang ? Karna -tolong garis bawahi- universitas ini hampir menyamai universitas terbaik internasional. Begitupun dengan lulusannya yang banyak menjadi seorang sorotan tempat yang dianggap surga sekolah kini padat dipenuhi murid yang beristirahat tempat yang bahkan hampir menyerupai kafe tersebut terdapat sebuah tempat yang bisa di katakan tempat pribadi berada di pinggir kantin dengan luas dan desain yang dilihat disana 4 orang gadis yang sedang menempati tempat itu.

"Hah... Dasar dosen menyebalkan , harus nya dia berpikir dua kali untuk memakiku aku tau aku jarang masuk kelasnya tapi itukan tidak menurunkan nilaiku dasar botak tua menyebalkan." dengus Esa yang baru sampai di mejanya dia langsung mengeluarkan uneg uneg nya dihadapan keempat orang tersebut.

"Tapi tak apa jika aku kena detensi mungkin aku akan lebih banyak di kampus dan menghabiskan waktu dengan namja namja keren."lanjutnya dengan berseri-seri.

Wajah yang semula di tekuk telah berganti menjadi ekspresi bagai fansgirl yang melihat nya memandang aneh kepada esa mana ada orang yang baru saja berkeluh kesah tetapi langsung kembali semangatkembali tanpa ada yang memberi nya solusi, hmmm dasar orang moody.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu diri , kau yang jarang masuk tapi dosen yang kau salahkan lagi pula aku tak percaya kau yang di marahi dosen bukankah harusnya sebaliknya eh?."

kata rahma seraya mendengus dia duduk berhadapan dengan esa

.Esa hanya menatapnya malas seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada reni.

"Mu-mungkin kamu kurang belajar . se-sehingga dosen Me-menegurmu a-aku yakin kamu pasti bisa mempertahankan prestasimu."sahut reni terbata dengan senyum gugupnya. dia memang seorang gadis yang pemalu.

"hm... hm...". sahut esa dengan nada biasa lalu beralih menatap silva disebelah kirinya yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk mengotak atik laptopnya sambil sesekali menyeruput bubble tea rasa coklatnya.

ia yang merasa di pandang pun mulai membuka mulut.

"kau memang pemalas! pantas saja nilaimu menurun itu memang sudah seharus nya."

sahutnya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya.

Esa yang di bilang seperti itu hanya melongo tidak menyangka reaksi silva akan seperti itu.

'Apa dia memang kembaran Es' batinnya ngeri.

Rahma yang melihat ekspresi esa -yang jauh dari kata elit- sontak terbahak begitu nyaring sehingga mereka jadi pusat perhatian, tapi mereka tak menyadarinya atau bahkan tidak peduli dengan itu.

Esa kembali memelototi rahma namun tatapan itu tak berefek apapun bagi seorang rahma , terbukti dia hanya membalasnya dengan seringai remeh di sudut bibirnya.

Lantas esa menghadap ke arah wulan di sebelah kanan nya yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan esa meminta pendapat mereka semua -walaupun berakhir dengan ejekan-

"yang dikatakan yooie memang benar kau terlalu malas dan sering mengabaikan waktu. jika itu semua terus berlanjut usahamu selama ini akan sia-sia. mulailah serius dari sekarang dan atur semuanya dengan baik , dengan begitu seperti kata naeri kau dapat mempertahankan posisimu sebagai juara kelas dan tak akan dapat teguran." ujarnya panjang lebar dengan nada kalem namun tegas.

Esa memandang wulan dengan wajah terharu

"gomawo soyoo. aku tahu akan dapat solusinya setelah berbicara padamu, tidak seperti kepada si cerewet dan manusia Es ini." ujarnya sambil melirik kepada rahma dan silva dengan sinis.

Rahma yang di bilang seperti itu pun menunjukan wajah kesal sedangkan silva.. entahlah -no respon-

"kau mengataiku seolah-olah kau tidak cerewet saja lagipula itu masalahmu kenapa kau mengambil 2 juruasan sekaligus. dasar serakah".

"oh... oh... jadi kau iri ? karna aku mengambil 2 jurusan. dengarkan aku ya haemi sayang bukan salahku jika keluargaku memang kaya bahkan aku bisa mengambil 5 jurusan sekaligus".seru esa sombong.

yah esa memang mengambil 2 jurusan sedangkan yang lain hanya 1 dan itu pun dengan bantuan beasiswa masing2 , esa juga mendapatkannya dan mengambil kesempatan tersebut namun keluarga esa ingin dia menjadi dokter jadi esa mengambil satu jurusan lagi yang tentunya ditanggung oleh keluarganya.

"cih.. dasar sombong percuma kau mengambil 5 jurusan sekaligus jika nilaimu semuanya down".balas rahma sinis.

esa yang dibilang seperti itu pun langsung mendung dengan wajah muram teringat saat ini nilainya masih dalam kondisi kritis.

"kau membuatku teringat nilaiku. dasar pendek cerewet menyebalkan". gerutu esa miris.

yah... seperti itulah interaksi mereka

esa yang moody rahma yang cerewet dan tak mau kalah ,

reni yang pemalu , wulan yang kalem dan bijak serta silva yang dingin dan cuek.

semua itu menjadi perhatian mahasiswa/i kyunghee yang mayoritas orang korea asli , bahkan tanpa merekaketahui diam-diam banyak sekali yang mengidolakan mereka faktor perbedaan menjadi penyebabnya dari bahasa,warna kulit dan kebiasaan membuat kenyataan terbalik dari mereka berlima yang mengidolakan korea terbalik menjadi orang korea mengidolakan mereka. seindah itukah kehidupan mereka? tentu tidak.

TBC

hai hai ini gua author baru.. bikin cerita pasaran tapi asik..  
oh ya cerita pertama gua.. gua ma temen sendiri yang jadi chara ahahaha biar kesan dikit.. gak perlu review dibaca juga udah seneng gua mah.. namanya juga ff pertama ntar kalau udah ada kyumin hunhan sasunaru ma lainnya baru reader harus review sebanyak-banyaknya.

oke salam dari lulu


End file.
